


Adoption

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Baby Names, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Parent Tony Stark, Premature Birth, baby fever, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Mary and Richard find themselves carrying a child at eighteen. Knowing they won't be able to take care of them, the two sign up for the adoption programme. Once the baby is born they'll be adopted by new parents. The two teens meet up with who will be adopting their child and decide he’ll be perfect, now all that’s left to do is wait.But baby’s got other plans…





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this system actually works so I apologise for any and all in inaccuracies, but I hope you enjoy it regardless

Mary played with her fingers nervously as her and her boyfriend sat waiting.   
“Relax sweetheart,” Richard told her gently as he placed his hand over hers.   
Today was the day they’d be meeting a couple to talk to them about adopting their child when they’re born.   
Seven months earlier Mary and Richard had found out that they were expecting. The couple were happy but were only eighteen, they couldn’t support themselves and a baby. So the two talked and did some research. They made the decision to put their baby up for adoption, as much as it hurt them, to give the child a better life. After signing up and looking through file after file of possible candidates the couple had chosen a couple they wanted to meet.   
Now they were just waiting until they arrived.   
“What if they change their mind because of how old we are?” Mary asked looking at her boyfriend, fear and nervousness clear in her expression.   
“Sweetheart they won’t change their minds over our age,” Richard reassured her, entwining her fingers and kissing the side of her head, “relax darling.” 

After a few more moments of waiting there was a soft knock on the door, their case worker, Mrs. Walker, entered with a soft smile.   
“Hello, how are we doing today?” She asked.   
“A little nervous but mostly excited,” Mary replied as she gave her boyfriends hand a soft squeeze, relaxing when he squeezed back.   
“Are you ready to meet who you chose?” Mrs. Walker asked, smiling when they both nodded. She opened the door and gestured to the person on the other side.   
A man with brown hair and brown eyes walked in, he wore a band shirt, jeans and converse.   
“Hey, my name’s Tony Stark,” he greeted nervously as he walked over to them.   
“Hello, I’m Richard and this is Mary,” Richard greeted, shaking his hand.   
“Hey,” Mary smiled.   
“Great to meet you,” Tony said as he sat opposite them.   
“Okay, so I’m going to leave you guys alone for half an hour just to talk and get to know one another,” Mrs. Walker told them pleasantly, leaving them alone in the room.   
“So,” Mary started a little awkwardly, “will your partner be joining us?”   
“Oh no, I uh I found her cheating on me,” He told them solemnly, “I broke it off with her this morning.”   
“Oh I’m so sorry,” Mary grabbed his hand comfortingly.   
“It’s okay,” Tony gave a smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, “I’ll be okay.”   
For the rest of the half hour the three of them became fast friends. 

After saying goodbye to Tony, the young couple were given a few minutes to talk and discuss what they thought of Tony.   
“I wanna go with him,” Mary said as soon as it was just the two of them.   
“Mary, we don’t have to decide right away, we can see others,” Richard reminded her gently.  
“I don’t care,” Mary told him firmly, “I have a good feeling about him Rich.”  
Richard gave a small sigh.   
“If you’re sure sweetie.”   
“I’m positive,” Mary smiled.   
“Then he’s the one we’ll go with,” Richard smiled back.   
After that they told Mrs. Walker and called Tony.   
The papers were filled in the next day. 

Tony hummed happily as he tinkered in his lab.  
Ever since getting the call that Mary and Richard wanted him to adopt their baby, the man had been on cloud nine. When he first got the news he cried happily as soon as they hung up, his Husky Miya licked his face in happiness when she saw his smile. After that Tony made some changes to his house and lifestyle.  
Firstly he'd baby proofed everything and set up a room for the little one, as well as buying everything from bottles to diapers. He'd also thrown away any and all alcohol lying around, gotten into a normal sleep pattern and put a lock on the garage door where his lab was located. He also made sure the dog stayed out of the baby’s room.   
Now it was just a waiting game.   
Throughout the past couple of months the trio kept in touch and occasionally met up for lunch. Mary and Richard gave Tony a copy of the ultrasound at their first, he'd be lying if he said he didn't cry.  
Tony smiled brightly at the memory, thinking about the ultrasound now proudly displayed on his fridge.

The ringing of Tony's mobile brought him back to reality, smiling when he saw the contact name.  
"Hey Mary," he greeted.  
"Tony," Mary sounded panicked.  
"Mary what's wrong?"  
"My - my water broke. Can you please come get me?"  
Shit.   
"Sure, I'll be right there just sit tight hun," Tony told her already running to the car. Looks like baby wanted to come two weeks early.   
The genius stayed on the phone with Mary all the way to her apartment.  
Once there Tony ran in and helped her to the car, making a beeline to the hospital.   
"Where's Richard?" He asked.  
"At work, it would've taken him too long to come get me," Mary moaned in pain as a contraction hit, "said he'd meet us there. Jesus this hurts."  
"It's okay hun we're almost there," Tony reassured.

The hospital soon came into view and Tony helped Mary out the car, Richard running over to help. The two men got her to the waiting room and were taken to the delivery room.  
"I'm sorry sir, you can't come in here," a nurse told Tony.  
"He comes in, he's the one adopting this baby," Mary told the nurse through gritted teeth, "he stays with us."  
The nurse nodded and Tony rushed to Mary's other side and grabbed her hand.  
"Hey Tony," Richard said, gaining the man's attention, "we're really glad you're here."  
"Really?" Tony asked.  
"Really," Mary reassured, squeezing their hands as another contraction hit.  
"I'm glad too," Tony smiled.  
Just then the female doctor walked in.

"And push," the doctor told her.  
Mary pushed squeezing the men's hands, collapsing back against the pillows.  
"I can't do it," she panted as she shook her head, covered in sweat and cheeks flushed.  
"Yes you can sweetheart you’re almost there," Richard reassured her, kissing the side of her head.   
"You're doing really well hun," Tony kissed her hand gently, “you can do this.”   
"Okay Mary, I need you to give me one last big push okay?” The doctor told her.   
Mary cried out in pain as she pushed, collapsing back on the pillows as the soft cry of the new-born filled the room.  
"Congratulations, it's a boy," the doctor smiled as the nurse brought a blanket over.  
"I'm so proud of you," Richard pressed a kiss to the side of Mary's head with a smile, "so proud."  
"You did amazing hun," Tony smiled at her, before being asked if he wanted to cut the cord. The young couple nodded at him and it was done.

After a few minutes baby and Mary were cleaned up and moved into a room to rest. The nurse smiled at the two men waiting outside,  
"You're free to go in now," she smiled.  
The two thanked her and entered the room, Mary smiling at them with a small bundle cradled in her arms.  
"Hey guys,” she greeted softly, “Tony come meet your son.”   
Tony walked over with Richard and almost cried at the sight. The little one was a little smaller than normal, due to being premature, with a head full of brown hair.  
"He's beautiful," Tony breathed as he sank into the chair next to the bed.  
Mary and Richard shared a smile and small kiss,  
"You wanna hold him?"  
Tony nodded numbly and Richard gently carried Peter over, placing the little one in the man's arms.  
Little eyes fluttered open and seemed to look right at Tony,   
"Hey there bambino," he greeted softly, "I'm, well I guess I'm your new daddy." He smiled softly looking up at Mary and Richard who were watching him with fond smiles. In that moment the couple knew they had made the right choice.   
"Do you know what you wanna name him?" Richard asked.  
The couple had decided that since the baby would be Tony's, he should be the one to name him.  
Tony had thought long and hard before he found the perfect name.   
"Peter. His name will be Peter."  
"Peter," Mary smiled, "sounds perfect."

Two days later Mary was released, and the final papers were signed.  
Peter was officially Tony's.  
Tony had tucked Peter into his car seat and walked with Mary and Richard to their cars.  
"Well I guess this is us," Richard said.  
"I guess so," Tony agreed sadly, "I'm really glad we met."  
"Us too," Mary smiled, "May I say something to Peter before we go?"  
"Sure," Tony smiled as he the car seat on the floor, Mary crouched in front of it.  
"Hey Peter," she cooed softly at the sleeping bundle, "it was nice getting to know you for nine months, but we have to leave now. I'm sorry we couldn't take care of you, but I swear your new Daddy is gonna take great care of you. I promise."  
With that she gently kissed his forehead and smiled at Tony when she stood. The three of them hugged and with final goodbyes, they parted ways.

Tony pulled up to the house and looked at Peter in the rear-view mirror. The little one was fast asleep and content. The man smiled before exiting the car and gently lifted Peter out, carrying him to he front door.   
“Hey Miya,” Tony quietly greeted his Husky, as she came over, “this is Peter.”   
Tony crouched down to show the dog Peter, who whined slightly when he felt Miya’s nose press on his cheek.   
“Shh,” Tony soothed with a soft smile, “Okay lets get you two fed then go to bed.”  
With that Tony stood and Miya followed him to the kitchen where he heated up a bottle for Peter and put some food in a bowl.  
“Here you go Miya,” he set the bowl down and got Peter’s bottle, leaning against the counter as he fed him. Once the little one was fed and burped, Tony carried Peter to his room. The man stood just watching the little one’s chest rise and fall for a few moments. He smiled softly and gently stroked his son’s cheek and whispered,   
“Welcome home Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr @marvels-blue-phoenix


End file.
